Blonde is Beautiful
by Aoikoorikaze
Summary: Seravi wants Dorothy's blonde hair back... for the enth time. (Um, yes, it's that simple...)
1. Yearning Anew

Blonde is Beautiful   
1: Yearning Anew   
  
Series*   
Seravi·Dorothy*   
Humor*   
Typical Ep*   
  
  


This fan fic was inspired mainly by a certain paragraph entitled from an article entitled "Mujer Indigena," (Indigenous Woman) that criticizes the Filipino citizen, in general, for succumbing to colonialism. (Talk about betraying nationalism, but it's another story by itself.) It's quite long had I chosen to add it here, so I didn't! ^^ I modified the last line and used it for a subtitle. (Just replace blonde to white, and then red/pink to brown, and you'll have an idea of the whole write-up.) 

_"Because blonde is beautiful, red/pink hair has become criminally ugly." _

One Sentence Prologue: The value of "blonde is beautiful" has been and is one of Seravi's most ridiculous, so-unlike-his-dreamy-character, and havoc causing-to-the-superlative-degree ideologies that has infested one side of his consequently demented brain.

Dorothy stood for a few seconds outside the small cottage, waiting for Seravi to answer her brief knocking. As soon as the sun smiled at the upper right corner of her bedroom window, she left her castle without notifying Shiine. She didn't bother, for she knew he would immediately figure it out. It took much less of a genius to find out where she went almost everyday. And it would definitely make her a hothead every single second of the rest of her reddish-pink haired days if she ever finds out that all the patience she had devoted to who was once a crybaby in diapers throughout the years just went into waste. 

It made her grin candidly for the moment. _Shiine did not have to take all those scoldings of mine if he would only remain a perfectly obedient houseboy. But that would be like a robot, and I'm quite sure Access wouldn't want that kind of child for a son..._

"Dorothy's smiling, Seravi," was the first line she heard from another _voice_ that day. 

"Yes, Elizabeth, I do find it quite odd to find something pleasant in someone like her." Seravi said. 

"The times are definitely changing, Seravi. Could this be the new fad in wicked witches' disguises?"

"You could put it that way, Elizabeth. I might as well agree with you, but I don't think that was as funny as those other jokes you and Seravi were trying to pull off. " Looking at Seravi straight in the eye, and still with the most well wishing expression one could ever meet her with, she spoke in an even more demure way. "Dear, can you let me in now? It is getting a little bit warmer out here."

Being the sedate that he always was, he welcomed her with his green eyes sparkling in warm welcome. "So what brought you here, my pink haired rival?" He asked in the same manner that he was trying to be affable. 

"The same reason I always do, dear," she answered with the same tact Seravi had. "whatever you think it is, I mean."

There was a short pause after Dorothy winked at him mischievously. "What do you have in mind for today's menu?" 

"Anything you prefer to serve me, dear. You know I always appreciate your wonderful expertise in this field..." 

The green haired magician became extremely confused upon hearing the sweetest reply no one could ever imagine come from her, and it hurt his head realizing it. He knew it was not like him to just give up on pranks, especially this instance when someone returned his. 

"I give up..." He weakly said. 

"What do you mean you give up, Seravi" Dorothy asked, surprising him with the tone that came along with her current hair color. He couldn't believe it; a few minutes ago, they were practically in heaven as they spoke as sweet as ever. More importantly, he firmly remembered she had her golden locks back. 

"Could it be that you're giving up the World's Greatest Magician title? Hold on to those words for me while I call Sherwin, okay?" 

She went a few steps away from the cottage and called out into the open air. "Sherwiiiiiiinnn!!! Seravi's got something to tell you!"

In a few seconds the reporter-referee appeared in front of the cottage, looking not too happy. By that time Seravi had completely regained consciousness.

Sherwin descended from the fluffy cloud with his weird-looking fan in one hand. "I don't usually respond to these kind of petty confrontations, but knowing that you have something to do with the Greatest Magician, I believe it might be important. But make it quick, Seravi, for I have other things to report on in the other side of this kingdom."

"Yes, whatever Sherwin," Dorothy replied with the same degree of impatience, as she turned to Seravi. "This man over here you call the Greatest Magician would like retire now, and I am requesting you to do me a little favor of --" 

Dorothy smiled mysteriously, and the brightness in her eyes made Seravi automatically aware that she had another ploy in mind. Innocently, he asked what his mind wanted to know. "Retire?" 

The face of the witch that once wished evil shifted to a very disappointed one. She reacted too quickly, and now she had to face the consequence of embarrassment in front of the two men.

"My bet here was wrong," Sherwin concluded just by a one-word interrogative and a change of expression. He definitely was proud of himself for developing a better common sense, and it replaced his regret for wasting his time. "I must be on my way right now, or I'll never make it to the latest product debut in the town market."

Dorothy regained her crankiness instantly when she heard his so-called important business. "THIS is what you call a PETTY CONFRONTATION? And you consider a stupid old market item more important than the title of the World's Greatest Magician? Who appointed you referee anyway?!"

Seravi, still wordless, continued to make out what was going on. I still feel a bit dizzy. Could it be that...

Sherwin was now in the air on his floating cloud. "It's a product debut! They're showing NEW market items!"

The angry witch's hand began to glow as she hurled a fairly large energy ball at him. "Ooooohh! You're making me mad!" 

Sherwin dodged it by an inch, as a fraction of his curly hair turned into grayish-black remains of ashes. 

Elizabeth seemed not to be in the condition to speak, for the person who held her was still not feeling that well. _...No, I'm sure I saw a blonde Dorothy a while ago, only I couldn't start my obsession. Something made me behave really impressively..._

"The sun might have gotten to me," he said to himself. 

"What was that, Seravi dear?" Dorothy asked him absent mindedly as they started towards the cottage door.

The doll spoke. "Seravi's not in a good condition today. You better come back tomorrow because you're bothering him."

"Are you joking me or something?" Dorothy responded with disbelief. "If you're sick then you won't have the energy to--" She stopped immediately. Dorothy knew that Seravi understood what she meant to say. 

He gazed unresponsively into her large gray-violet eyes in silence. It was all he needed to get the point to her. She sighed. "Ironically, it is I who give up this argument. I'm leaving you now in peace... Seravi."

She nearly had to choke out the word peace, and a few moments passed first before she addressed him to end her sentence. It was something she never used in a full statement with him involved. Now it was even right next to his name! 

After the fleeting thought she hopped on her broom, flying up to ten feet in a few seconds.

But to Seravi her last sentence came from someone much kinder than the Dorothy she knew. With the red hair, particularly. He was imagining someone with blonde hair, in contrast. "Wait! Dorothy! We didn't mean to shoo you away!"

Turning back on her magical mode of transport, Dorothy raised her eyebrows. _Seravi, you're a real nutcase today._ "You owe me this time, Seravi!"

He snapped back from the comparisons he was in, and realized he made Dorothy come back. Now he kept quiet, fearing he would exasperate her even more should he open his mouth and try to modify things. The two then walked inside without a word; both were puzzled by each other's behavior, but Seravi was a bit more confused by all this. 

The day went on before their eyes, in front of the table served with tea and cookies. Cha-cha and her friends came running all around the house as the two older people watched them in silence as they went on with what they were doing. The children made a mess, fought among themselves, concluded silly statements, ate heartily, made a mess again, played around, fought again, and then continued their activities outside.

It seemed like any ordinary day, no minions of Daimaou, no silly Urara Gakuen teachers, no Royal visitors, and no special parties.

But to Dorothy's horror, she was in perfect condition - a perfect mood. So was the cottage. 

And she was terribly frightened realizing it.

Like a powerful burst of energy, the sudden insight rushed to her feet. She faced Seravi with a violent and at the same time bewildered expression. 

"Why is it that you haven't spoken a word the minute we went in?"

He was still inexplicably silent in Dorothy's point of view. Deep inside he was trying to understand all the things that happened to him earlier that day. 

"You didn't even bother to tease me for the rest of the afternoon! It's so unlike you!"

Thankfully for him, the woman's young apprentice entered. "Teacher, shall I prepare dinner for you at the castle or do you want to help Teacher Seravi cook?" 

Shiine watched the nonmotile bodies, like wax sculptures in the most quiet of museums. Never had he seen them like this before, and it started to scare him. "I th-think I'll c-co-come b-back l-later..."

"No, Shiine dear," Dorothy called him back. "We better get going..."

Turning to Seravi, she gave him a concerned look. "Whatever it is that has gotten into you today, I won't bother to find out for the moment." She gave out a long sigh and turned her back on him with hesitation. 

"Goodbye Dorothy!" Elizabeth said cheerfully. "And I hope you won't come back for some time!" 

She stopped in her tracks and tried to control her anger, but couldn't. From outside the rest of the children stared at a small house on fire. 

_It seems like things are back to normal, after all,_ Dorothy thought as Shiine followed her on his own broom from behind...

Back in the house, the fire blazed for a few more minutes before Seravi could get a full grip of what was going on. Like second nature, he commanded the enormous flames covering more than half of his thousand-times-wrecked abode to disappear, as it faithfully followed orders. The children were more amazed than ever, even when they had seen such scenes repeatedly before.

In spite of the magician's great worry about his condition, he was still calm. "I don't know what's happening to me, Elizabeth."

The doll replied in her still jovial tone. "Ever since Dorothy greeted you at the door you _have_ been acting weird. You get distracted easily, Seravi."

"Why, Teacher Seravi, is there something wrong?" Cha-cha suddenly asked, standing beside him when she entered the dining room. 

"I think I'm fine now, Cha-cha." He answered, his color slightly returning after having been robbed of it by the high heat. "Would you like to have dinner now with your friends?"

Seravi brightened up too when his student nodded. "Very well. You'll have your dinner right away."

Never in Cha-cha's whole life as his student, did he ever use his magic to finish chores. What was harder to believe was the fact that cooking was something he liked to do.

"Teacher Seravi! Why--" 

Riiya, currently in his wolf form, exclaimed the one word others immediately associated him with, interrupting Cha-cha's spoken worries. It was a good thing Shiine wasn't there to argue with him about it, even if Marin still was. It was one less an enemy for him at least. 

"I'm sorry, Cha-cha, but you did say you wanted to eat right now. Riiya here doesn't seem like he's willing to wait."

"Huh? Riiya? Where?" Marin started looking around for the blue haired boy, as the object of her affection had just consumed his whole plate.

"You have no hope, Marin, even if you're the princess of the sea," Yakko sighed. Suzu agreed shyly, although her thoughts wandered to the castle at Urizuri Mountain. _Shiine, I wish you were here..._ She thought as a tint of red rushed across her cheeks.

The dinner of the children, which - according to the adults who often spent the time of the night with them - was synoymous to chaos, just like any other meal, had just begun. 

Observing the boisterous lot from a distance, Seravi remained quiet. It seemed to continuously direct his actions - at one point a hallucination about Dorothy's original hair color and whimsical attitude, travelling back to reality the next after doing things unconsciously, and lastly getting all confused about it as the fantasy lingers to begin once more. 

Then it hit him. 

"Some more noodles, please!" Riiya pleaded, holding his bowl up to the stumped magician as best as he could with his small paws. Cha-cha offered to help him with another serving, but both of them carelessly slipped. The bowl flew into Seravi's face, forming a curtain of curly hair-like locks of food over his green crown. 

Today was the exact day of the year the two competing magicians went their separate ways. But had something more specific in mind.

Numb of all that was around - and on - him, he could only trail off an unfinished sentence. "Dorothy's blonde hair..." 

  
* To Part 2!   
  
  
**post script**   
* This part was also inspired by Cris' fic, The Magic Bug, and Annasibs' The Day Dorothy Ran Away. Thanks Cris and Annasibs. I'm dedicating this to you two for having such creative minds!   
  
  
Blonde is Beautiful © iced*   



	2. Plan A: Insinuate Jealousy

Blonde is Beautiful   
2: Plan A: Insinuate Jealousy   
  
Series*   
Seravi·Dorothy*   
Humor*   
Typical Ep*   
  
  


_"Because blonde is beautiful, red/pink hair has become criminally ugly." _

  
  


Three Sentence Prologue (a continuation from part one's prologue, parody of the original essay): Because of it, Doris has spent all physical and finanfical resources in an effort to look like Seravi's dreamgirl Dorothy in her blonde-haired days, but only to be beaten up -- physically and emotionally -- by his love interest and the fact that there's nothing like the real thing. Because of it, Shironeko probably wonders with her narrow cat-mind why Seravi doesn't seem to have an eye for her even when her hair is blonde. And because of it, Yakko actually believes that that two of them would end up together as prince and princess in a castle faraway... 

  


_The race is on_, I told myself. Both solitude and silence engulfed me at the presently empty table. My regular guests were about to arrive, and I knew I had to savor each snapshot and sensation of serenity this cottage brings me right now, before everything would be too late. I left my dear doll friend to take a few more minutes of sleep before I would wake her up, for I felt she was having a good time in dreamland...

I had always enjoyed this kind of moment. Even when I am perfectly capable of keeping calm at all times. 

I took a few steps and promptly found myself beside the smiling Elizabeth, the sheets too huge for her reaching up to her dress collar. I felt a warm smile form from the inside, and then out on my lips. 

_Elizabeth, you have been the dearest friend a person like me could ever have. You are the most magical doll one can ever ask for, and I adore you..._

"...But not as much as I miss the Dorothy I first met," I whispered to her. She was now awake, even when her cheery eyes did not change throughout the course of the day, and only I could tell that.

We had this special bond existing between the two of us, and only Elizabeth could find out about my innermost thoughts. It was almost talking to myself; I felt perfectly comfortable with her. 

"I wish..." I said to her further. Staring into her perfectly round and black button-eyes that shined with her mouth-open smile, I held her in my arms. "...that I could spend days that won't ever end in decades and scores with Dorothy just as I spent them with you. I hope you understand." 

"I understand perfectly well, Seravi." Elizabeth answered me after a yawn. "I realize my role in your love for Dorothy, and I have accepted it long before. Good luck in your quest for today." 

The knocking on the door began. "Teacher Seravi!" Cha-cha's cheerful voice floated to the bedroom and to the other parts of the house. "We're back from the sleepover at Miss Dorothy's house!" 

"Thanks, Elizabeth." 

Cha-cha blinked, and felt like she had just snapped awake. I watched her look around at the cottage and run to me in excitement, although at the back of her mind I could see a small bit of confusion. "Good morning, Teacher!" 

Shiine and Riiya followed after her, arguing over yet another trivial thing. "I told you... I should have won that last round of scrabble if Cha-cha hadn't helped you! ...Uh, hi Teacher Seravi!" 

"So what? You're just jealous 'cause she didn't side with you!" 

"I'm the real winner because I beat you four games straight! She just took pity on you!" 

"Riiya... Shiine..." 

They both answered her at the same time like trained puppies. "Yes, Cha-cha?" 

"Please don't fight against each other. We're going to have breakfast now." 

Transforming into a wolf, he rushed up to Cha-cha's lap. His blue eyes became larger than ever, and his saliva trickled from the side of his mouth. "FOOD!" 

Shiine's brow twitched with irritation, and he gritted his teeth. "That Riiya... ugh!" 

I placed flavored pancakes on their plates silently as their bickering died down. Shiine politely asked for cherries, while Cha-cha preferred blueberries. Riiya abruptly flooded his plate with maple syrup, gooey butter, and all the other fruits that were left in the serving bowl. Deep inside I was surprised nothing had spilled, but still I kept my composure. 

"RIIYAAAAAAA... I'M GOING TO GET YOU THIS TIME!" 

I watched in silence as he violently knocked his elbow on Riiya's furry head after grabbing him away from Cha-cha. My student stared at Shiine in horror, tears brimming then streaming down like waterfalls on her face. 

The door knocked in a distinct pattern. An imbecilic look rested on the two boys' faces, as though they had been caught doing what was supposedly done in private. 

In no time, my hands had already placed itself upon the thick wooden barrier. Quickly, I took in a deep breath before anyone could take notice. _This is it, Seravi..._

Three heads of different features dreamily stared at me, and in less than the few seconds I had spent at the doorway I was starting to get irritated. _How did I _ever_ get myself into this?_

Even their voices were not the same. "Seravi!" they all cried out like an out-of-tune chorus. 

There was no use trying to back out now. I was too silly to want Dorothy to change her stupid hair color into a more beautiful one. "Good morning, ladies," I forced myself to say with the least sound possible. I was particularly irritated with the fact that I had addressed Doris -- with the compound word cross-dresser as the greatest understatement to describe him -- as a female. 

They squealed all around me. I started to wonder whether there were only three girls... _persons_ near me or not, as their already high-pitched shrieks of delight threatened to mar my thin ear membranes. 

I turned to the trio at the table. Riiya and Shiine were still caught in a time warp, and Cha-cha didn't stop crying -- although her immature bawling faded into mild sobs. 

_Dorothy's about to arrive any minute,_ I reminded myself mentally. Without hesitation I sent the the two boys and my young pupil to the pink cathouse on the terrace of the Royal Castle. 

_The King, the Queen, and Lord Genus surely would not mind if they pay a visit unexpectedly,_ I noted, as a sudden headache started to plague me. If their voices got any louder without Dorothy around I wouldn't know how I'd survive the day getting my plan done. 

My self-esteem had already planned to throw itself into the deepest abyss in the land and abandon the magician in which it resided, but my voice _and_ my will was still with me. 

"Shironeko..." 

"Yes, my dear Seravi?" 

"Doris..." 

"I love you, Seravi! " 

"Yakko..." 

"Oh, my Prince Seravi..." 

"Shut up, you three." 

Three gasps followed, and I sighed silently in my head. 

"You're not Seravi, are you?" Shironeko asked me, her cat-eyes narrowing in doubt. 

"My Prince Seravi won't talk like that any day," Yakko told her. 

I didn't think twice about keeping Doris from speaking up. "I _am_ Seravi," I spoke, starting to sound like my imaginary evil twin pretending to take my place. _And destroy my reputation,_ I added. "The three of you know why you are here." 

My body gave way to the true feelings I had right now, twitching with great annoyance when Dorothy's cross-dressing brother came closer. It didn't just look wrong. I hated it. 

"Of course we do! We're here to have a date with you," he babbled tactlessly, and his words seemed to bounce from wall to wall. My eyes narrowed as almost everything went black. I felt my hand reach for his collar.

"Yes, exactly," I heard myself respond quietly, in contrast to the loud voice that rang in my ears minutes ago. But it was worse than seagulls screeching over leftovers in the sand. Much worse. 

"But Dorothy must not know that," I continued, still keeping calm. It was a surprise how I could keep up with my temper and the blood that boiled to five hundred degrees Centigrade... "You're here to make her jealous--" 

"And if we do we'll get a kiss, right?" Shironeko cut me off. 

Doris started puckering his disgusting lips, and moved his disguting face in front of mine. I grimaced, then shut my eyes from the even greater torture and humiliation I never imagined possible. I held my breath for a minute, though it seemed like eternity and it felt like I was about to die. No, I could not bear to smell his disgusting breath... no matter how rich he and Dorothy were... it wasn't a matter of hygiene. It was the scent that made Doris Doris that disgusted me all that much. 

Disgusting, disgusting... everything about him was disgusting! 

Even in my thoughts I acted like a child, no... even worse than a child -- an immature wretch who knew nothing but to criticize Dorothy's pink hair. And so I had to take the consequence. Dorothy... why ever did you have to change your hair? 

My consciousness snapped back into their midst. Once again I heard their deafening voices, all swooning over me... arguing with one another about their rights on me... Heaven knows I'm more than just a rare artifact! 

Oh yeah, they weren't from heaven. They're from hell, to bring my worst nightmare to life. 

Three hard knocks on the door saved me from whatever bickering they had left. All of us froze in our spots as Dorothy started yelling from the outside. 

"SERAVI! ARE YOU GOING TO GET THE DOOR OR NOT?!" 

Yakko, Shironeko and Doris appeared to have lost their tongues as I answered a weak yes and headed slowly for the door. 

"What took you so long?" she scolded me. I kept quiet, though, for I was thankful the preliminaries before the date had just ended. At least part of it was over... 

I watched Dorothy sip tea with her eyes closed. I knew it was quite normal her to drink like that, for even I have that same habit, but still I prayed very hard that the reason she shut her eyes was because she could not bear to see me enjoying the company of three other girls. For the whole morning I had plastered on a smile as they ratted out silly questions about my whole life then complimented everything I said, whether or not they were supposed to. She looked too calm to ever be irritated; I was starting to lose hope in trying to make her jealous. 

Finally, I stood up, still in my supposedly cheerful mood, and announced to them that I was going to cook lunch. 

"No Seravi, dear," Dorothy answered plainly. "I don't think you should lose any precious time with your three dates." 

"But Prince Seravi cooks a million times better than you do," Yakko pointed out. 

"Yes, Seravi...!" sighed the two other girls in the background. 

A smile was beginning to form in my head as I caught the little glint in Dorothy's dull-violet eyes. _At last! She can't take it anymore!_

I could not extend the celebration of my triumph, though. There was still much more teasing to be done. 

"Let me help you cook lunch, my darling!" 

"No! I'll cook with him..." 

"*I'll* help him cook lunch!" 

"Why don't the four of us all cook lunch, right?" I asked them in an almost flirtatious voice, and I hated myself for it. On the way to the kitchen I turned around and asked Dorothy in a sarcastic tone if she wanted to join us or not. 

"Thanks anyway, Seravi," she replied with the same sarcasm. "But I think I'll have more fun just by listening to your voice." 

Doris yanked me along suddenly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dorothy's eyes with more a furious rage burning in them. Another smile replaced my bewildered look as soon as he got hold of me, and I tried to wave good-bye to the lonely witch at the table. 

"Seravi, you cook very well!" 

"He always does!" 

"You know my Prince Seravi... always the best!" 

She must be completely irritated by now, I told myself, and then concentrated on stealing yet another glance from her. 

"What do you think, Dorothy?" Shirneko asked her, suddenly breaking the blankness on her face. 

"...He knows what I think of his cooking, Shironeko," she replied as calm as ever. I could not read anything from her eyes and face. 

"Can't find the words to describe my cooking, hmmm?" I shoved even more pride into her face. 

"I don't, either, Prince Seravi," Yakko said. "I'm speechless!"

"It's like nothing else on Earth!" Doris agreed. 

And they all started drooling and daydreaming over me again. I was getting quite guilty of having to annoy Dorothy as much as the three of them have annoyed me, but I could not just quit from the idiocy I had started. My sanity was lost long before, that day when she left me for the sake of magic, so now I only have my reputation to throw away. _And for you, Dorothy, I am willing to do anything just to see you back with that perfect golden hair. _

Hours must have passed when I realized I snapped from some kind of trance or nap and heard Dorothy say she was about to leave because it was getting dark. 

"No! Dorothy, wait!" 

She walked towards the door without even turning back. Immediately I followed her outside and prepared myself to speak to her. I just didn't know what to say to her. 

"I guess we'll also be going now, Seravi," Doris told me, as my two other dates followed behind him outside. 

"Not even a 'good-night kiss' Seravi?" Shironeko asked, almost whining. Yakko drew her hands close to her chest, then covered the bright streak of red, as though paint spilled over her cheeks. 

All three pairs of eyes sparkled brightly, and they screamed, "He's going to kiss me!" 

I would have agreed to flirt one last time with them only if Dorothy was there to be envious of me. But she had already hopped on her broom, off to the Royal castle and have dinner with Shiine. No, I automatically told myself. This date's over. I could only blow goodbye kisses to them, and I let pink bouquets of daisies fall as slowly before them as possible so they could catch the flowers... it was the least I could do in saying a hearty 'thank you' to them. I had no time to look back and see how they reacted, but I was quite sure I could hear sighs and my name being called endlessly from behind. 

It was hard keeping up with Dorothy. I had wanted to talk to her on the ride to the castle, but I felt I was in too awkward an emotional position to ever dare approach her right now. I saw her eyes glance into nothing in particular, as though they were empty of feelings... Were they feelings supposedly meant for me? And now had she thrown them away? No... Dorothy... don't... 

_Why am I such in a fickle mood today? Did I want to make things turn out this way?_

"Did you have to keep on following me the whole night, Seravi?" She finally asked after I said good night to her by the castle door. "Weren't you content with the constant attention those three girls gave you?" 

"Doris is _not_ a girl..." I tried oh-so politely to stress out. "You of all people must know that." 

"Of course I know that. But you treat _all_ of them like... like..." 

"I know what you mean, Dorothy..." I told her softly. 

A soft breeze slowly danced in our midst, and a short silence remained between the two of us. 

"Are you jealous yet?" 

I could have sworn she wanted to kill me right then and there. But all she could do was smile, and then laugh with delight. 

"Seravi, I honestly do not know what has gotten into you today... You've been acting so strangely-- Come to think of it, you _always_ are." 

_It doesn't seem like she's suspecting anything... But I'm sure she knows._

"Good night, Seravi..."

"Good night, Dorothy..."

  
* Next! But you can go back!   
  
  
**postscript**   
* I changed the POV! Sorry, but I have this fondness for a first-person narration. Don't worry, I'll make up for it by making Seravi into a silly little clown!   
  
  
Blonde is Beautiful © iced*   



	3. Plan B: Those Disguises!

> > > Blonde is Beautiful   
3: Plan B: Those Disguises!   
  
Series   
Seravi·Dorothy   
Humor   
Typical Ep   
  

>>> 
>>> _"Because blonde is beautiful, red/pink hair has become criminally ugly." _
>>> 
>>> Prologue: Because of it, Dorothy had to _innocently suffer_ from all the havoc Seravi has wreaked upon all of the land just for his selfish motives. In fact, everyone else has also been involved in this golden mess, and the thing is, they don't even know it...
>>>
>>>> I had to wonder where Shiine was. It was the first time in _years_ I voluntarily went to get the door. And the timing of the bell caught me completely by surprise... _Such an unlikely hour for a visitor,_ I said to myself.
>>>> 
>>>> My eyebrows shot up when I found an orange-haired clown greeting me at the doorstep. A little clown doll smiled from the brim of his huge pocket. The duo looked so utterly familiar, but I couldn't put a finger at exactly where I remember seeing them.
>>>> 
>>>> "May I help you?" I asked them pleasantly, surprising myself. It was bad enough that I had to get the door, and yet I suddenly felt hospitable towards them. This wasn't like me at all.
>>>> 
>>>> "Certainly Madam!" answered the clown in a strange voice, as though he was only on the brink of manhood - croaking here and there on his syllables like an untuned piano.
>>>> 
>>>> "Would you be interested in this bubble-making machine?" It can create all sorts of bubbles--"
>>>> 
>>>> But I could see they were wasting my time. "--That's why it's called a bubble machine, dear," I cut him off with a hint of irritation.
>>>> 
>>>> "Yes, exactly!" He grew even more excited. "Bubbles, millions of them, floating in the air, to boast of a multitiude of colors, shapes and sizes!"
>>>> 
>>>> If a table had been around he would have unhesitatingly jumped on it and declaimed his salesman speech. I almost shook my head in dismay.
>>>> 
>>>> "I'm sorry, but you probably should be talking to my _young_ apprentice," I said, emphasizing the word _young_, and then turned around to call my student. "Shiine! Come down here, quick! Cha-cha might like this as a gift!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Um... If I may so kindly interrupt, Madam," the clown started.
>>>> 
>>>> "What is it now? I need no child's toy, but Shiine might."
>>>> 
>>>> "Oh but this seemingly child-like device brings great advantages for a lovely lady like you!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Really?" At last, it began to sound a tad interesting. "How can it possibly be good to me?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Well," he said as a thin cloud of smoke floated before the toy appeared. "If you place your face a few feet from this hole, the hypoallergenic and 100% non-irrating bubble solution will make your face smoother and even more attractive."
>>>> 
>>>> "Although it never was..."
>>>> 
>>>> A rush of anger reddened my cheeks. "What?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Nothing, madam! Why, nothing at all! What I meant to say was although it was... never meant for such treatment 'cause it's already beautiful, we can make your complexion even smoother!"
>>>> 
>>>> I was flattered to hear him say that. "Oh don't be such a clown!" After a while I felt just as silly as I thought he was. _Dorothy, since when did you become so stupid that you just had to address a clown as a clown?_
>>>> 
>>>> At that moment I knew the clown got me by flattery. Minutes ago I meant to leave him at the door but because I was a such a vain witch I had to take interest in yet another beauty product. _Though it_ is _hard to believe it can do anything to my skin..._
>>>> 
>>>> "So what do you say, Madam Dorothy?"
>>>> 
>>>> A pang of suspiscion immediately struck, and just as instantly I got back to my nasty got-up-the-wrong-side-of-the-bed attitude. "HOW did you know my name?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Er..." His clown act faded a bit, but he continued to flatter me even more. "You're one of the most famous ladies in these parts! Among the loveliest too!"
>>>> 
>>>> The clouds noticeably darkened, making me another step closer to fury. _A weird little creature. He knows how to amuse and insult me at the same time._
>>>> 
>>>> "So, how much will it cost me?"
>>>> 
>>>> "You are my first customer today so I'm going to give a generous discount!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Well that's pretty nice. Let me go and get my mirror--"
>>>> 
>>>> "--Oh! That is not necessary, Madam!" He answered quickly, almost in panic. "Actually, the procedure for requires that you must not look at a mirror of any kind within twenty-four hours, otherwise light rays will be reflected unto your face and thereby ruining the exfoliating process. Also, no one must approach you once you are doing this because the wrong body parts might come in contact with the chemical designed specifically for the face only."
>>>> 
>>>> "I see. Let me get my purse so I can purchase the machine right now--"
>>>> 
>>>> "--Wait a second! I want to let you try the product first so you'll be completely satistifed by the results!"
>>>> 
>>>> _He seems in a hurry all of a sudden; but if he wants me to try if for free first then I don't see any harm in doing so..._ "Very well. That is awfully nice of your, Sir Clown. Um, what do they call you?"
>>>> 
>>>> "That is not important at the moment, Madam. Your beauty comes first!" Quickly he held up the bubble-making machine, about to start the fairly small contraption. "I will step away immediately once the bubbles come out. Please put your face before the bubbles so they can be applied to your skin. I assure you that no damage will be done to your eyes, nose and lips. Now, shall we begin?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Okay!"
>>>> 
>>>> After pressing a button the machine started to move. Lots of tiny bubbles came out, and each had its unique color. I started to draw closer to the machine.
>>>> 
>>>> Suddenly he gave the machine to me and backed off. "Just keep your face in front of the machine for a long time so the bubbles can work on your face more."
>>>> 
>>>> He ran away from the doorstep. He was about a hundred yards away in no time, even before I could react.
>>>> 
>>>> "H-hey!"
>>>> 
>>>> "It's all yours, Madam! But remember! No mirrors and other people!"
>>>> 
>>>> I tried to speak again but he was gone. I still held on to the machine as the bubbles popped on the surface of my skin.
>>>> 
>>>> After a while I heard footsteps draw near. _Shiine!_
>>>> 
>>>> "Miss Dorothy! Goo-"
>>>> 
>>>> "Don't come any closer, Shiine, if you don't want to get harmed!"
>>>> 
>>>> I didn't note immediately that his initial tone was more of a shocked one than a cheerful one.
>>>> 
>>>> "But Miss Dorothy!"
>>>> 
>>>> "What?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Your hair!"
>>>> 
>>>> "What about my hair?"
>>>> 
>>>> I heard a poof a few seconds later. "Take a look at yourself at the mirror!" His voice seemed a little more panicky this time.
>>>> 
>>>> I still didn't move away from the machine. "I can't! Just tell me what's wrong!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Y-your bangs are b-blonde!"
>>>> 
>>>> "What!"
>>>> 
>>>> Like second nature I dropped the machine. I dashed towards him too see what was happening to myself. The castle shook and the glass broke as a screamed in terror, surprise and anger. Very slowly it was as if yellow paint crept up to the top of my head starting from the bangs. I could feel my face twist in horror and rage. _My hair! That blasted clown--_
>>>> 
>>>> _Waitaminute._
>>>> 
>>>> "SERAVIIIIIII!"
>>> 
>>> To be continued!   
  
**postscript**   
Finally, I got another chapter done. And now I realized I got it done months and months before. Smacks self in the face Anyway. Hope you had fun...   
Edited June 5, 2004. Whoa. That's how many years since? Sorry for the inaccuracies! bows shamefully   
  
Blonde is Beautiful © iced


End file.
